1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interaction system, and in particular relates an interaction system and interaction method by using the relationship between the displacement of a hand of a user and time to reduce the probability for misjudging a gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional interaction system may use gestures as input signals, and a processing unit in the conventional interaction system may execute default actions according to the input signals. The aforementioned gestures may usually indicate motions of a hand moving up, down, left, right, forward, or backward. It is easy for a person to distinguish the moving direction of his/her hand. However, for an interaction system, it may only know that hand motion signals have been received, and some other logic determination rules are required for the interaction system to recognize gestures.
As long as there is hand motion, a conventional interaction system may retrieve a moving direction from the hand motion signals and output the moving direction directly. In other words, the conventional interaction system may perform an interaction process in a corresponding direction as long as there is slight displacement of a target object capable of being detected by the interaction system. However, slight motion or movement of a hand may not indicate the input of hand motion signals for a user. For example, when a user waves his/her hand to the right, when the user stops moving the hand, a force in the contrary direction may be applied to the hand by the user and thus the hand may slightly move to the left. In other words, the hand motion moving to the left is not a desired gesture for the user. However, the conventional interaction system may still consider the hand motion moving to the left, and movement of the hand may be misjudged.